Forever
by Baaple
Summary: One shot CoraLaw Enjoy!


_Era un día de primavera, un 15 de septiembre donde cumplían ya 5 años en pareja un aniversario realmente importante, Rosinante por su parte tenía una gran sorpresa bajo su mano, lo había pensado millones de veces y esta vez estaba decidido, sabía que los años que tenían juntos además de vivir en un mismo departamento eran realmente preciados para Law como para él, llevaban una hermosa relación pero esta vez quería subir un escalón importante. Esa noche le propondría matrimonio a su novio. Lo pensó miles de veces y había llegado a la conclusión de que realmente quería tenerlo como su alma gemela, quería tener un compromiso importante donde pudiera mostrarle al mundo que esa persona era como un tesoro para él._

 _Para su suerte ese día no trabajaría, en cambio Law tenía su guardia en el hospital por lo que no serían más que un par de horas, tiempo suficiente para programar su noche especial._

—Bien debo irme, sé que tienes algo planeado para mí esta noche, así que no te lastimes y cuídate mucho—

Comento Law mientras se mantenía fuera del departamento, el rubio se encontraba en la puerta despidiendo a su amado.

—No puedo esconderte nada, no trabajes demasiado ¿sí? —

Se acercó para abrazar al joven morocho y plantarle un dulce besos en sus labios.

—Te amo Cora san, Feliz Aniversario—

—Feliz Aniversario, Te amo aún más mi preciado Law—

Sonrió mientras volvía a dar otro dulce beso dejándolo ir, el morocho sonreía igual mientras se alejaba y salía del edificio. Rosinante ya estaba listo para todo, tenía en mente reservar una cena en un lindo restaurante, mejor dicho en el que cenaron en su primer aniversario. Ya una vez hechas las reservas a tiempo y hora, se dispuso a preparar un postre.

Su idea principal era llevarlo a caminar por el parque luego de cenar claro, encontraría un lindo lugar, tomaría valor y se lo pediría formalmente. Estaba nervioso no mentiría en ello, pero estaba emocionado, quería ver la reacción de su pareja en cuanto se lo dijera.

Tratando de calmar sus nervios busco la receta y comenzó con su postre una rica tarta de chocolate decorada con fresas era su ideal, y claro el postre favorito de ambos.

Un par de horas pasaron, luego de algunos pequeños accidentes (como confundir la sal en vez de usar azúcar) su tarta estaba hecha, la coloco en la heladera como era debido y fue a darse un merecido baño, esa ducha había relajado totalmente su cuerpo, seco su cabello y fue a buscar su ropa solo para tenerla preparada. Entre arreglos y luego de limpiar un poco su amado había vuelto a casa como era debido, siempre a las ocho en punto.

—Regrese...—

Comento el morocho al entrar a su hogar, el rubio fue directamente a recibirlo con un abrazo y beso de su parte.

—Bienvenido amor, ¿Cómo fue tu día?—

—Cansador, pero me alegra ya estar contigo ¿Qué tienes preparado para mí?—

Rosinante sonrió y lo tomo de la mano hasta la habitación.

—Bien, ve a bañarte primero yo me cambiare, te deje tu ropa lista para que la uses esta noche, hoy es algo bastante… especial—

Se sonrojo por lo último estaba nervioso pero no dejaría que eso se dejara ver hacia afuera. El morocho le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a su pareja dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla, amaba verlo sonrojado.

—Está bien, iré a la ducha, tu espérame—

Y sin más que añadir fue a buscar su ropa para luego dirigirse al baño, mientras tanto por su parte fue directo al cuarto y a arreglarse como era debido, camisa rosa pálido junto a un lindo saco y pantalón de vestir color blanco y una corbata del mismo color, ese era el vestuario que usaría en su cita. Peino su cabello y busco entre los cajones de su ropa aquella cajita que contenía ambos anillos, los observo por un segundo suspirando totalmente enamorado para luego mirar hacia la puerta del baño, los guardo en su pantalón y fue directo hacia el comedor donde se sentó en el sofá esperando a que su amado saliera. Luego de unos minutos Law había salido dirigiéndose directamente hacia la habitación, no quería verlo aún, seria sorpresa su vestimenta.

Rosinante había preparado un lindo conjunto para él, saco negro con pantalón de vestir del mismo color, una camisa roja y una corbata también negra, se miró al espejo por unos segundos acomodo su pelo y salió a encontrarse con su novio

—Wow… Cora san… realmente estas… muy bello. —

Ese traje blanco realmente le sentaba bien, lo hacía lucir mucho más joven pero a la vez muy maduro por lo que sonrió al pensar que esa persona era el amor de su vida.

—Y tú no estás nada mal Law, mírate, ese traje realmente te queda espectacular, eres tan guapo—

Se levantó de su lugar yendo hacia él y envolver su cintura con sus brazos, enserio que amaba a ese chico con total locura, beso su frente y olio aquella fragancia que tanto le gustaba.

—Entonces... ¿Qué haremos? Guíame—

Con una leve risa de tonto enamorado, lo soltó para tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, esa noche por fin comenzaba.

—Iremos a Cenar, ¿te parece bien? Tenemos suerte de tener automóvil sino viajar en transporte con estos trajes me sentiría incómodo. —

Comento para salir juntos fuera del departamento, ya una vez fuera del edificio subieron a su auto, claro el que manejaría esa vez seria Rosinante, ya que él tenía la dirección del lugar. Los pocos minutos que tenían en el vehículo siempre los disfrutaban, charlando sobre el trabajo de Law o de alguna que otra noticia que habían oído. Poco a poco se acercaban a su destino.

—Espera… ¿Iremos a comer al primer Restaurante de nuestro primer aniversario? Eso sí es lindo—

Law no podía negar que aquel gesto realmente era romántico y le agradaba como no había duda, su pareja era un ser romántico de pies a cabeza y eso le encantaba.

—Hice las reservas apenas te fuiste, así que no tendremos inconvenientes—

—Realmente tenías todo planeado ¿Cierto?—

Comento el morocho, una vez llegado al lugar ambos bajaron del vehículo estacionando cerca, tomando la mano de su pareja entraron al dichoso Restaurante, el cual vislumbraba con su belleza, una joven se acercó hacia ellos antes de poder preguntar.

—Tengo una reserva, Donquixote Rosinante—

—Oh! Claro, pase señor, su mesa está preparada—

La joven de cabello negro los guio hasta una hermosa mesa un tanto alejada del barullo, era perfecta para poder pasar más tiempo entre ambos. Law observaba todo detalle recordando aquella vez donde había ido por su primer aniversario, era tal y como lo recordaba.

—Este lugar sigue siendo tan bello como la primera vez que vinimos. —

Rosinante sonreía de saber que aún se acordaba de ese día, por ello sobre la mesa alcanzo su mano entrelazando sus dedos, mientras lo miraba con demasiada ternura, el morocho por su parte devolvía su sonrisa y la mirada la cual estaba llena de admiración en ese momento. La misma joven que los había recibido les dejaba el menú, ambos eran de un apetito sencillo nada extravagante, un poco de carne asada con algunas verduras era lo que ambos comerían, el postre quedaba totalmente excluido y Law lo sabía.

Luego de una charla bastante amena junto a una comida deliciosa salieron del lugar ambos felices y con estómagos llenos, Rosinante sabía que ahora es cuando su tan ansiado plan entraría en acción, subieron ambos al auto que se encontraba cerca para luego poner marcha al parque.

— ¿Sabes que quiero hacer ahora? Ir al parque a caminar un poco, ¿te gustaría?—

—Por ti cualquier cosa amor—

Law sonrió mientras observaba al mayor y luego mirar hacia la ventana, el lugar no era tan lejos de donde estaban, porque en unos minutos ya se encontraban allí, ya una vez en el parque ambos tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar despacio, disfrutando de aquella noche cercana a la primavera, el clima era agradable por lo que ambos entablaban conversación de cualquier cosa, para ellos era tan fácil sacar un tema para hablar, sea sobre cosas triviales o cosas importantes, en su larga caminata llegaron a una pequeña fuente donde había un par de bancos los cuales podían sentarse, un silencio un tanto incomodo se hizo presente, Rosinante tomo aire y miro a su amado.

—Law… gracias por esta hermosa noche, gracias por el tiempo que estamos juntos, por los años, por todo en general, te agradezco el amarme tanto como yo lo hago contigo…—

El morocho no entendía bien porque le decía aquellas cosas tan dulces, lo encontraba nervioso por lo que tomo su mano para tranquilizarlo.

—Sabes que te amo como a nadie en este mundo, no tienes que agradecerme nada—

"Rosinante es ahora o nunca!" soltó su mano por un momento para levantarse y arrodillarse frente a él, en esa típica posición que hacia uno para pedir matrimonio

—Lo sé, pero aun así. —

De su bolsillo y con rapidez saco esa pequeña cajita abriéndola frente a el para mostrarle el hermoso anillo de oro que se encontraba en su interior.

—Law… ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?—

Trafalgar se había quedado sin habla, allí estaba su amado arrodillado y pidiéndole matrimonio frente a él, era una locura, pero una locura que era capaz de aceptar.

—Cora san… yo… Si, si quiero—

El mayor con una enorme sonrisa salto del lugar para levantar a su amado y abrazarlo con fuerza, dando un enorme beso en sus labios, uno profundo y lleno de cariño.

—Gracias... Gracias... te amo, te amo tanto…—

—Y yo a ti…—

Luego de soltarlo por un momento tomo su mano, colocando el anillo en el dedo que propiamente dicen es el que guía directo al corazón, Law miro por un momento su mano viendo ese anillo relucir, luego hizo lo mismo con su pareja y así ambos tomados de la mano con aquellos anillos reluciendo en ellos volvieron a su hogar felices de ahora estar completamente comprometidos.

 _Así había sido ese día, ese 15 de septiembre cuando su propuesta había sido aceptada y hoy, hoy era ese día el más esperado por ambos luego de un año de organizar aquella tan esperada boda, Rosinante se encontraba parado en el altar, viendo como aquel joven caminaba hacia el con traje totalmente blanco al igual que él, rodeados de la gente que tanto querían, familiares, amigos, el padre de law era quien se lo entregaba. Una vez allí, ambos tomados de la mano mirándose frente a frente escucharon al padre._

—Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el compromiso de Rosinante y Law, el cual dios los unió en base al amor y lealtad. Rosinante sé que tienes tus votos, por favor procede—

De su bolsillo saco un papel con algo escrito en el, consumido por sus nervios y emoción comenzó a leer.

—" _Law, amor mío, este día frente a todos confieso el amor que tengo hacia ti, estos últimos años a tu lado fueron lo más preciado en mi vida, eres mi mundo, eres esa persona por quien haría lo que fuera, mi fuerza de cada día. Verte en las mañanas, despertar a tu lado, desayunar contigo, cualquier cosa trivial junto a ti es un tesoro que eh de recordar por siempre, gracias por amar a este torpe, gracias por mantenerme feliz en los días más tristes, por darme todo tu preciado ser, disculpa si alguna vez te eh hecho enojar, si cometí algún error, si te eh hecho dudar de mi amor, siempre supimos cómo arreglar nuestros problemas, nuestros momentos en los cuales queremos bajar los brazos, entre ambos no nos dejamos caer tan fácil somos fuertes, nos hicimos fuertes juntos. En este día tan especial te prometo…serte fiel, darte mi amor todos los días, protegerte y honrarte como mi Marido, Mi esposo y el amor de mi vida. Gracias, ya que hoy por ti, sé que puedo ser capar de cualquier cosa, Te amo. "—_

Con lágrimas en sus ojos miraba a aquel ser parado frente a el, quien también lloraba junto a el con una sonrisa enorme, ambos sabían que tan enamorados estaban del otro, lo mucho que se complementaban en todo sentido.

—Te amo Cora san...—

Susurro para luego dar la palabra nuevamente al padre.

—Gracias Rosinante, eso fue muy hermoso. Ahora procedemos a los anillos—

Dijo sin más viendo como la hermana de Law, su cuñada los traía hacia ambos, los cuales esperaron para poder colocárselos.

—Bien, Donquixote Rosinante, prometes amar a Trafalgar Law y serle fiel, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, respetarlo y amarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?—

—Acepto.—

Así procedió a colocar el anillo en el dedo de su compañero…

—Trafalgar Law, prometes a amar a Donquixote Rosinante y serle fiel, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, respetarlo y amarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?—

—Acepto—

Ambos sonrieron mientras el morocho también colocaba el anillo a su hermosa pareja.

—Con el poder que me confiere la iglesia, los declaro Marido y Marido, puede besar al novio—

Sin esperar ya ni un segundo el mayor tomo el rostro ajeno y beso sus labios, mientras escuchaba como sus familiares y amigos aplaudían y gritaban por ambos, por su completa felicidad, se separaron solo un momento juntando sus frentes, mirándose a los ojos, totalmente enamorados y sumidos en el otro, ahora siendo esposos para toda la vida, ignorando completamente el bullicio que festejaban los demás.

—Te amo rosinante—

—Te amo Law—

Ya no querían decir más, una vida larga en matrimonio les estaba aguardando muchas sorpresas, subidas y bajadas, golpes y entre otras cosas, pero ahora estarían juntos más que nunca.

" _~..How could a heart like yours, ever love a heart like mine?_

 _How could I live before? How could I have been so blind?_

 _Your open up my eyes..~"_


End file.
